Waiting for you
by kimykrissy
Summary: Kahlan is reviewing her past with Richard. Until the present day. The biggest and most important day in their life!


**Waiting for you**

_"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have the same feelings that I have for you."_

Richards words echoed still in Kahlan's mind. Thinking about how badly she wanted to tell him at that time that she felt the same about her him. But the thought that she could confess him kept her away from him. She couldn't stand the thought of Richard being hurt because of her. But by telling him that she didn't feel the same about him, she knew, she hurt him even more. She could see it in his eyes. Even if she wouldn't admit it, but it warmed Kahlan's heart hearing him saying that he needs her. _He needs her..._ Richard had no idea how much she needed him. Not just to save the world from Darken Rahl or later to save the world a second time from the Keeper of the underworld himself, but she needed him, the man not the Seeker. For her he was so much more than just the Seeker. Richard Cypher was and is a rare person, especially to her.

For Kahlan it was always sure that she would someday have a mate to continue the line of Confessors. The fact she would never have a man who she loved and in return who would love her for herself made her heart ache. She dreamt of a man who would love her not because he was confessed to her but because it was his free will to love her. In the quiet moments at the Confessor palace where she was trained to be a Confessor, she had thought about how it would be to live the life of a normal woman. Finding a man who wouldn't fear her or her power. But she knew that it was just a dream. And then she and Denee were sent to find the Seeker. After that mission she would return to Aydindril to take a mate. That was the plan she had. But then she had met Richard. Their first meeting, everything but ordinary. He had saved her life. But he had saved her life in so many ways, he couldn't imagine. He wasn't afraid of her. He didn't fear her touch. Maybe because he had no idea that she was a powerful Confessor, but even as he already knew who and what she was, he never feared her. Not even as she was in the ConDar. He always gave her hope, even as she were doubting that she could ever control the ConDar. Every other man would've avoided her. But not Richard, he never left her side. From the first moment as their eyes met she knew she had found the man she always dreamt of.

They went through so much. Never doubting each other, never losing faith in one another. Even though sometimes it looked as if there was no hope left. Richard knew that he just had to look into Kahlan's deep blue eyes to make everything alright. To know that she never doubted him gave him more strenghts than the sword on his hip could ever provide. With just one special smile that was just meant for him she lifted his heart. And erase every doubt he ever had. She had believed in him even as he doubted himself and believed that the Creator could be right, that he could work for the Keeper without even realizing it. Without Khaln he would have never made it to defeat the Keeper or Darken Rahl in the first place. Richard knew somewhere deep within him that it was his destiny to meet Kahlan. Zedd told him it was his destiny to save the world. Everyone told him so, but he knew it wasn't. He hardly knew anything about magic or the world beyond the boundary. His world were the woods of Hartland. That fateful day he had met that mysterious woman in the woods had changed his whole being, his entire life, his entire world. With her appearance, she changed him into another man. The man who was worth to love the Mother Confessor the way no other man could or ever would love her. Kahlan turned out to be the love of his life. And he was determined to let her know each and every day of their life how much he loved her. From the beginning he felt drawn to her. Mesmerized by everything she did, by her grace, by her generousity and her compassion. She was so afraid to take his soul or that he could fear her.

Now that the Keeper was defeated and the world was at peace again. Richard, Zedd and Cara had accompanied Kahlan back to Aydindril. But it were the quiet moments again as Kahlan thought about the moment as she killed Richard because he wouldn't want to obey her. Of course, he told her that there was nothing for her to be sorry for but she still feared to close her eyes at night, feared of seeing him lying on the ground, not breathing. She couldn't believe that she was capable of doing something like that. She killed the man she loved more than life itself. The feeling still lingered and Kahlan knew if she would ever forget it. There was just one positive thing about everything. After they brought the Stone of Tears to the Pillars of Creation and saved the world once more, Zedd told them that no magic in the world is more powerful than the love they both have for each other. Kahlan still can't believe that all her dreams can come true now. She can be with the man she loves and they can be together in every way without her taking the risk of taking his soul. At last Kahlan was standing in front of the mirror and looking at the herself. Thinking of the day that lay ahead of her. It made her smile.

"Mother Confessor, are you ready to go?" Cara's muffled voice came through her bedchamber door. "Yes, I'm ready." Kahlan smoothed one last time her dress down before walking over to the door. As she opened the door, she found Cara standing there as usual in her red leather outfit. But something was different about her today. "Why are you smiling, Cara?" Kahlan asked her on their way. "It's a big day, Mother Confessor. For everyone not just for Lord Rahl and you." "Lord Rahl. It still seems strange when you call Richard, Lord Rahl." "But he is the Lord Rahl now." "I know, but I think he wouldn't mind if you would still call him Richard. Just as you should still call me Kahlan, Cara. We've been through so much." While they were walking to their destination Kahlan grabbed Cara hand to squeeze it. She needed the reasurrance of Cara right now. This was the most exciting day in her entire life. And she couldn't wait to see Richard. "There we are, Mother Confessor." "Cara!" "I'm sorry, Kahlan. I'll tell them that you are here now. Wait." And so Cara left her standing in front of the big wooden double doors leading to the ceremonial room in the Confessors Palace. She knew behind these doors, Richard was waiting. Waiting for her. The doors opened and Kahlan saw for the first time the finished room, decorated with her favourite flowers and in the background played quiet music. She couldn't believe that this day has finally come. She walked slowly towards Richard, who was waiting for her at the end of the way. He looked stunningly handsome in his Lord Rahl clothes. He was a completely new man in Kahlan's eyes. She always loved him in his woods guide clothes, but now he looks so different in a good way. Kahlan couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with this man. The man who had her heart from the first moment on. As she came to a halt next to him, he smiled his most beautiful smile just for her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You look stunning, Kahlan." "You, too." "Are you both ready?" Zedd asked. "Yes," both of them answered as one. So, Zedd opened the wedding ceremony of Richard and Kahlan. During the ceremony, Richard leaned down from time to time to whisper something into her. And the last before they kissed was. "I was waiting for you all my life."


End file.
